The Dangerous Enemy
by Aemis
Summary: Si il avait sû qu'une simple mission de routine se serait terminée comme ça, Shoto n'aurait sûrement pas accepter de s'en charger mais peut-être avait-il bien fait. Dark!Deku. OS. UA


Auteur: **Aora Stark-Lokidottir**

Raiting: **M**

Genre: **Shoto Todoroki x Izuku Midoriya**

Résumé: **S'il avait sû qu'une simple mission de routine se serait terminée comme ça, Shoto n'aurait sûrement pas accepter de s'en charger mais peut-être avait-il bien fait.**

Disclaimer: **Ces superbes personnages ne sont absolument pas à moi, malheureusement.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shoto ouvrit doulereusement les paupières. Aussitôt, il fut assailli par l'obscurité de la pièce. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?? Et où était-il pour commencer ??. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était son père lui donnant un ordre de mission. À partir de là, c'était le trou noir.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de bouger mais la douleur qui lui vrilla le corps lui fit bien vite abandonné cette idée. Il remarqua les menottes à ces poignets, il ne pouvait donc plus compter sur son alter pour le sortir de là.

Il resta là à regarder dans le vide, se demandant si son absence avait été remarquée. Des heures passèrent, des jours peut-être, il n'en savait rien.

Soudain la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer dans la pièce sans fenêtre une douce lumière bleuté. Shoto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, histoire de s'habituer à la nouvelle présence de lumière.

Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui et sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermer pour tomber sur le visage d'un jeune homme de son âge lui souriant tendrement pencher au dessus du sien.

 **\- Tu es enfin réveillé Shoto-kun.** lui sourit-il.

Le jeune homme lui caressa tendrement la joue, rendant Shoto perplexe. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ??.** demanda Shoto confus.

Le sourit de son vis-à-vis s'agrandit.

 **\- Je m'appelle Izuku et ne t'en fais pas tu es en sécurité Shoto-kun.** lui répondit-il **\- Laisse nous seul.** s'adressa-t-il à la jeune femme derrière lui.

 **\- Mais Deku, je dois...** commença-t-elle.

 **\- J'ai dit laisse nous seul.** reprit-il un plus fermement.

Résignée, la jeune femme finit par s'en aller.

Shoto fronça les sourcils, Deku... Deku, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Soudain, la lumière se dit dans son esprit, Deku était le plus grand super vilain de toute sa génération, insaisissable, intelligent et invisible.

Personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'attraper ni à avoir la moindre information sur lui, et... et il se trouvait juste devant Shoto, lui souriant et caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Shoto prit la peine de le détaillé. Cheveux verts, quelques tâches de rousseurs disséminées ici et là et un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil de jalousie.

 **-Vous... vous êtes Deku, le super vilain Deku ?? .** questionna-t-il la voix rendue rauque par l'étonnement.

Il vit son interlocuteur frissonner, de peur ?? ou de plaisir ?? il ne saurait dire.

 **-Pour toi Shoto-kun ce se sera Izuku d'accord ?? .** le corrigea le super vilain.

Shoto haussa un sourcil, il le sentait mal cette histoire. Il fit bien de s'inquiéter puisqu'il sentit la main d'Izuku parcourir son torse encore recouvert de vêtements.

Il releva, la tête pour apercevoir le super vilain le regarder avec tellement de lubricité et de désir qu'il en eut peur.

 **-Shoto-kun ?? dis-moi es-tu en couple ?? .** demanda dengereusement le vert.

Shoto fut tenté de répondre oui, mais la folie meurtrière qu'il aperçu dans le regard du plus petit le fit répondre non. En voyant l'immense sourire sur le visage de l'autre, il se dit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Le plus petit s'installa à califourchon sur lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il se pourlécha les lèvres et se jeta sur celles de Shoto. Ce dernier surpris, ne put que laisser à son agresseur un accès libre à sa bouche.

Izuku ne se fit pas prier et entrelassa joyeusement sa langue à celle de Shoto. Il enroula et suçota tendrement la langue de Shoto.

Shoto quant à lui n'en menait pas large, il était partagé entre le plaisir que lui procurait Izuku et sa culpabilité quant au fait qu'il était le super vilain le plus dangereux du siècle.

Sentant son hésitation, Izuku s'attaquant à son cou. Sa main se faufilant doucement mais rapidement dans son pantalon puis dans son boxer.

 **\- Sho-kun, si tu han..savait depuis combien de temps j'attends ça.** gémit Izuku, le nez dans les poils pubiens de Shoto.

Il laissa son regard dérivé sur la queue de Shoto. En voyant cette merveille, il frissonna de plaisir et gémit.

 **\- Elle plus grosse que je l'imaginais Sho-kun.** souffla-t-il, son souffle chatouillant doucereusement la queue de Shoto.

Sans plus attendre, il la prit en bouche, la lècha ; la mordilla quelque peu ; suçotant tendrement le gland tout rouge.

 **-Bordel... c'est... c'est hmmm.** gémit Shoto, son esprit et ça conscience envolé depuis bien longtemps.

Il se jeta un regard en dessous de sa ceinture et faillit jouir sur le coup. Pendant qu'il le suçait, Izuku se préparait minutieusement tout ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en faisant des bruits de succion affreusement indécents.

Le retirant de sa bouche, Izuku s'empala directement sur lui, poussant un pur râle de plaisir. Shoto quant à lui était au paradis, c'était si chaud et serré autour de lui.

 **-Han... Sho-kun... c'est bonn...oui...ouiii.** gémissait Izuku, montant et descendant sur sa queue avec fougue.

Deux coups de reins plus tard, ils jouent tous les deux. Izuku se laissa retomber sur lui épuisé et à cour de souffle.

 **\- Sho-kun, dorénavant tu restes avec moi. Je ne te laisserai jamais me quitter. Je te tuerais bien avant.** le menaçant Izuku ponctuant sa phrase d'un baiser.

 **\- Je n'en avait pas l'intention.** répondit Shoto.

Tout compte fait il avait bien fait de se charger de cette mission.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ouf enfin terminer. Ça faisait genre deux heures que j'avais envie d'écrire ce OS. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes.

BISOUS.


End file.
